The Talk: Seven Years Later
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE TALK!Seven Years after the talk Danny and Sam get an unexpected visit in the hospital. Danni hasn't forgotten about the day she learned where babies come from... MAJOR DXS. Please read and review. Rated for stuff.


Originally I didn't think I would ever write a sequel to "The Talk" because I couldn't think of anyway to continue it. Then, earlier tonight an idea for a sequel just popped in to my head. So I proudly present a sequel to The Talk.

* * *

Seven Years Later…

Danny Fenton never expected to find himself in a hospital room, watching his best friend since kindergarten, turned girlfriend, turned lover and most recently turned fiancé give birth, it least not until Sam became his best friend since kindergarten, turned girlfriend, turned lover turned fiancé _and most recently _turned wife. But then again, he never expected to become a ghost fighting super hero either. Perhaps the most ironic thing about this situation was that the baby had been conceived the same night he had proposed to Sam. She really knew how to say "yes". Anyways at this moment, said Goth was screaming her lungs out about how she hated the word, how she hated Danny for getting her pregnant and other stuff the doctors reassured were simply her hormones talking. She also was clutching the Halfa's hand so hard he thought he heard a cracking noise.

"AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sam screeched. Danny attempted to stoker her hair to calm the Goth down. It didn't work very well, for as soon as the halfa's hand got close enough Sam bit down on it. **Hard**.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed as he tried to pull his hand from his fiancé's mouth.

"Push, Ms. Manson, push! You're almost done!" The doctor yelled over the screams. Finally a new sound entered the room which shut everyone else up immediately. It was the sound of a newborn baby crying.

"It's a boy!" Sam's released her fiancé's hand and expression of pure joy and love crossed her face. The exact same look appeared on Danny's as well, he didn't even notice that his hand was bleeding pretty badly from Sam's bite. The doctor's cleaned up the baby and examined him they handed the little bundle of joy to Sam.

"Aww, look he's got your…" Sam was looking over the baby to see which parts he had inherited from which parent. "Everything!" Sam finished. It was true. The baby appeared to be a carbon copy of Danny.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say he wasn't mine and just some clone of you." Sam jokingly added. Danny just smiled and picked up his son, gosh he liked that.

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something he inherited from you." It was at that moment the little baby opened his eyes.

"Well, that answers that." Sam commented as they stared into their son's amethyst eyes. A nurse then walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you thought of any names?" She asked. Danny handed Sam their son and got one of those pondering looks. They looked from each other, to their newborn, to the nurse (which made her rather uncomfortable. That nurse was not a people person.) Then, Danny and Sam's eyes practically lit up.

"His name is…" Sam started.

"Daniel…" Danny continued.

"College…" Sam added.

"Fenton." Danny finished.

"Aww how sweet, Danny Jr. certainly does fit him. I mean, it looks like he's just a clone of him with your eyes. Are you sure that he's yours Ms. Manson. You might have been abducted by aliens and had the clone fetus implanted and…" Danny and Sam glared at her. The joke had stopped being funny the first time. "I'll just stop talking now." The nurse then ran out of the room. As I said she was not a people person. Danny and Sam attention returned to their new son.

"So Danny, do you like your name." Sam cooed to the infant.

"Of course I like my name; otherwise I would've changed it when I turned eighteen." Danny replied. Sam sighed.

"I was talking to our son. As you've probably figured out, you're Daddy's the most clueless man on earth." Sam cuddled with the newborn.

"And don't listen to your mommy when it comes to meat. That stuff is great!" Danny hugged his new son, who was already being hugged by Sam, so it became a sort of mega-hug. Just then the nurse ran back in.

"You have a visitor!" Then she ran back out. Danny and Sam were expecting plenty of people to want to see little Danny. Especially because of the whole ghost fighting super hero father thing. But they weren't expecting anyone this early and the paparazzi never bothered them (paparazzi rule number one: Never bother someone who can vaporize you). The person to walk in was a very unexpected but familiar sight.

"Danni?!" The new parents exclaimed. Danny's "cousin" had matured over the past seven years. She had gotten a job as a professional "Ghost Getter" since it would be kind of hard for Danny to deal with the ghosts outside of Amity Park. Because of this she was frequently on the move. Usually sending letters to Danny which scared him senseless. Danni apparently had quite an "interesting" sometimes borderline illegal life.

"I'm finally a Godmother!" She yelled before embracing Danny, Sam and Danny Jr.

* * *

Hehe, so now I've tied the talk and "My Middle Name" together. I think this has got to be my most serious non complete humor story. I love the Nurse character I used in this story. She's just so fun to write for, but started off as just a little joke. I think I'll use her in more stories… So, I hope you enjoyed the sequel but don't except me to do another one. Now a sequel to My Middle Name. That's certainly going to happen… If I get around to it. 


End file.
